


I Am(Will Be) The One You Seek

by Saquira



Series: Lightbringer [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Human Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 11:20:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saquira/pseuds/Saquira
Summary: "So, you escaped the cage." Elena didn't look up at first as the elderly man seated himself opposite her without asking for permission. Instead she nodded briefly and finished swallowing the mouthful of coffee that she’d already tipped into her mouth, not raising her eyes to meet Death’s cold gaze until she’d placed the cup down on the table in front of her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Because I've got a very hard time believing that even God could lock Death up anywhere, and because Lucifer won't go raising anyone in this story (well, not Death anyway), this thing became a possibility. Death is one of my favourite characters, and these two will definitely be conversing more in the future.
> 
> This takes place before season 1, and kudos go to Whyte for beta reading.

"So, you escaped the cage." Elena didn't look up at first as the elderly man seated himself opposite her without asking for permission. Instead she nodded briefly and finished swallowing the mouthful of coffee that she’d already tipped into her mouth, not raising her eyes to meet Death’s cold gaze until she’d placed the cup down on the table in front of her. 

"Yeah,” she answered, nodding slightly. Then she paused briefly, furrowed her brows for a few moments before finally raising her shoulders in a shrug and relaxing the muscles in her brow. “Well, Lucifer did. But the difference is hardly noteworthy," she continued with a thoughtful hum and made a dismissive gesture with her hands before abruptly stilling again. Her thought of;  _Right, talking to Death. I should probably be more polite_ , was met by a dry;  _That'd probably be best_ from Lucifer and caused her lips to curl up slightly in amusement. 

"Pleas ed to meet you. I'm Elena Lyutov," she finally introduced herself as she reached her right hand out for the ancient entity to grasp. Death merely raised his eyebrows in response, and Elena withdrew her hand with a sheepish smile and settled back into her chair again. "Right, Death. Anyway, nice to meet you."

"You are not actually Lucifer, are you?" he asked curiously as he watched her with a penetrating stare that didn't seem to make her even slightly uncomfortable.

"Kind of. He's here, but I'm currently in control. And while we're actually the same, we're not quite whole yet. He's stubborn about not showing me everything, and there's some trouble since his mind's still patching itself together. He says the split minds thing probably has something to do with the fact that he left his grace behind and didn't rip it out like most of the fallen. We will probably become one once we get it back though." Her words were very matter of fact and she hardly had to think about them before they left her mouth. Lucifer’s influence, probably, and Death watched her curiously as he pondered the implications of that. 

“So he escaped the cage on his own,” not so much a question as a statement, but Elena treated it as a question anyway as she nodded her affirmative.

“Yes, he found me when I was being born. It’s been almost twenty-one years now.” She watched the ancient entity curiously in return as she waited for him to speak again. Lucifer’s presence in her mind was alert for once, paying close attention to the conversation even though he did not attempt to intervene.

“You’re being very straightforward with this information,” Death commented as he compared the woman before him to the arch-angel he’d known before the Fall. It would have been the last thing he’d have expected from Lucifer; to lower himself to sharing a body with a human – a female human of all things – and to let her control it. Though if they’d shared a body ever since Elena’s birth that would mean that the girl was more or less the human version of Lucifer, which would in turn mean that any action she took would at the very least correspond with the arch-angel’s wishes.

“He has not shown me any reason to lie to you. And even if you were inclined to tell anyone of our presence here, there wouldn’t be much we could do about it either way. We do not have our Grace, and Lucifer has enough presence of mind now to see the folly in hiding anything from Death,” she said before taking another drink from her cup.

“You seem quite certain that I won’t tell anyone of his escape.”

“Well, he’s hardly harming anyone at the moment. And if you were going to tell anyone, wouldn’t you have done so already?” she asked, and Death inclined his head to confirm her words. “What’s more, we’d consider it a personal favour if you refrained from telling anyone.”

“You do not think God will realise what you’ve done eventually?” Death raised one eyebrow as he asked his question, and it was Lucifer’s amused smile that she sent him before answering.

“No. I spent millennia in the Cage during which no one thought to look in on me. I am quite certain that no one will realise I’m free until the Cage is opened. In any case, though I hardly need to tell you this, events have already been set in motion to open the Cage. We’ll have our power back before long, and well… we’ll both die before going back. The Cage taught Lucifer much; we will not be caught again.” When she finished speaking her teeth were bared, but not in a smile, and Death nodded sombrely in response to her words.

“I’ll admit that when I realised you were no longer in the Cage, this was not the place I expected to find you.” Elena’s amused smile returned as she huffed out a breath of laughter.

“Which of it? In this body, or in this country?” she questioned, taking a last sip of coffee before placing the empty mug back down onto the table between them.

“Both, in truth. You have not been the type to step back and let events run their course in the past.” A waiter moving past them grabbed her cup off of the table but hardly spared a glance for the two people sitting there. No one paid any attention to their conversation whatsoever and Death, in return, paid no attention to the humans around the two of them.

“Well, perhaps that is only evidence of the fact that I changed greatly during my incarceration. I do not need to see exactly what is being done. If nothing else, I do at least trust that Lillith and Azazel’s loyalties to me will compel them to do everything they can to, as they believe, set me free. As to this body, well, human society is a patriarchal society. Everyone expects me to take the form that gives me the most power. But perhaps power is not my aim this time around.” She shrugged slightly, resting her hands in her lap as they conversed.

“And what then is it that you aim for?”

“At the moment? Survival, the safety of my family, the return of my Grace. After that? Well, we’ll see. I’m not entirely certain of what we’ll do then. Lucifer’s memories of the Fall are muddled by the presence of the Mark, it has been some time since he’s been capable of thinking clearly.”

“Is that the cause you would give for your past actions?” Elena shrugged; face twisting into a slight grimace at the unwelcome subject.

“No, I do not know. In truth, I cannot say what would have transpired were the Mark not a factor. Perhaps I would not have rebelled, perhaps things would have happened exactly as they did. It is in the past, and thinking of what if’s will change nothing. I do regret it, but that will not change what I did. It will not restore anyone’s trust in me, and it will not cause me to accept their trust either way.”

“You have indeed changed greatly. I wonder what God would say if he were to see you now...” he trailed off thoughtfully, and her lips pursed further as Death watched her intently.

“I would very much prefer if he did not.”

“You do not want God to see you again. Does that extend to the other angels as well, the arch-angels even?” Elena crossed her arms, turned her eyes away for but a moment before meeting his gaze once again.

“Yes. I’ve no desire to speak with any of them after what happened.”

“You realise of course that you are not the only one to have put events into motion.”

“Indeed, Heaven and Hell both are falling over themselves in their race to jump start the apocalypse.” An older human walking by their table brushed against Death’s shoulder as Elena spoke, and she turned her eyes to watch as the man stopped abruptly after only a few feet and fell.

“That they are.” Death adjusted the sleeves of his coat, correcting some irregularity that only he could see as Elena continued to watch the dying human. She did not turn her eyes back to the other entity until he stood from his seat. “Well, this has certainly been an interesting conversation. Until we meet again.” He settled for inclining his head at her in greeting as a farewell and Elena did the same. Then she blinked and Death was gone from the room. She only spared another glance for the dying man who was by that point beginning to attract quite a crowd before turning on her heel and heading out through the door.


End file.
